Book 2: Rise to Fame!
by manicli6
Summary: Is Jaden destined to become the next King of Games? Will he lose sight of what's important? What happened to his luggage that he left in the hotel? Will an old rival help or become Jaden's enemy? Sequel to Book 1. JxA
1. Chapter 1: It's just a Drawing

Thanks everyone for the great reviews and advice, it was really helpful and I will try to make my chapters longer this time around.

_"talics"_ = words spoken  
normal font = thoughts / events  
POV = Point of View  
Turn = POV during a duel & beginning of their turn

Picks up where Book 1 left off.

Kenneth's deck is actually one of my own :)

Chapter 1: It's just a Drawing!

Narrator's POV

Just before Jaden left Duel Academy, his friends drew him a picture with everyone on a piece of paper with crayons. Sure it was messy, rough, primitive almost but it was one of the most important things to Jadenon his travels around the world. It reminded him of his awesome time he had with his friends, no matter what happened to him, his deck and that picture never got wrecked. If that picture fell down a cliff, he wouldn't hesitate to jump after it no matter what the consequences, it's the only material thing his friends had given him to remind him of their time together.

The next morning...

Jaden could feel Alexis' lips on his, it felt like his whole body was melting.

_"WAKE UP JADEN YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!"_yelled Alexis! How could he forget I had a duel today, the nerve that guy has!

_"Syrus, calm down it's only Dr. Crowler's class, besides I was dreaming about Alexis"_ whispered Jaden as he turned onto his side and attempted to continue sleeping and kissing his pillow. Alexis blushed a fierce shade of red. Maybe he has matured a bit thought Alexis. She soon noticed what she was thinking and shoved those thoughts out of her head. She had a duel today and she would definity lose if kissing Jaden was on her mind.

_"You're guna miss breakfast!"_ yelled Alexis!

Jaden instantly sprung out of bed and starred at Alexis like his whole world had fallen apart. To Jaden missing breakfast does mean his world's fallen apart. Realizing this Alexis smiled and said _"Just kidding"._ Jaden instantly put on his pouting face whispering something about how he wished he gone back to his hotel room. Alexis controlled herself from forming a comeback realizing she was talking to Jaden, besides she could never stay angry at him for more than a second.

Jaden noticed Alexis was already dressed and realized he was late. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed in some faded jeans, black t-shirt and his usual Slifer Red Jacket. The same one he had back at Duel Academy, yes the same one, he's been wearing the same jacket for 6 hours! He looked in the mirror and saw his hair was a mess but he knew how to remedy that, he shook his head like a dog and soon it was back to normal or as normal as Jaden's hair could look.

Alexis was already at the door gesturing him to hurry up. _"Chill Lex, we still got an hour and a half to get there"_ as he looked down at his watch. Alexis pointed at the clock on her wall and quickly explained that they had to fast forward an hour last night. Jaden stuck his lips out in a discontent way and muttered _"No one told me besides how was I suppose to know"._ Alexis giggled at his childish comment. They raced down the stairs of the apartment building. Alexis won but Jaden wouldn't accept defeat, murmuring something about how she got a head start.

Alexis rolled her eyes but Jaden just stood there giving her one of his signature smiles. For a second Alexis was confused as to why he was smiling but then realized when they were running down the stairs, her hair got messed. Alexis was about to reach back and fix it but Jaden beat her to it. It was her turn to smile, and blush a little too. She was sure now that telling Jaden how she felt was the right decision.

_"We should hurry if you wana make it in time for your duel"_ said Jaden. The two former Duel Academy student jogged to the Kaiba done, they got there just in time for the start of Alexis' duel. Jaden lightly kissed her on the lips and whispered _"good luck beautiful"._Perhaps that wasn't the best decision, Alexis could feel her heart beat get faster causing blood to rush to her cheeks. Jaden just had kissed her, was this a dream? The dark background of hallway gave away to a colorful spectrum of colors with Jaden in the center. She couldn't stop herself from starring at him, his hair, Ouuu he's toned up a bit since Duel Academy.

_"Uh Lex I know you're nervous but if you don't get on stage, he's going to win by default"_ Alexis realized she'd been starring at Jaden and soon regained her mind. Se said thanks to him, kissed him on the cheek and walked into the Kaiba Dome! She'd been so distracted by Jaden that she even forgot who her opponent was. The announcer soon answered her question.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, the lovely Miss Rhodes has shown up. Looks like Kenneth Richard will have to fight for the win after all. Now let the duel begin!"_

Alexis: 4,000  
Kenneth: 4,000

Kenneth's Turn

_"Since you were late, I'll go first! Draw! I end my turn."_

Alexis's Turn

Why did he leave himself open for an direct attack. Hmmmmm. _"I summon Etoile Cyber, attack Kenneth!"_ Since Kenneth took a direct hit with no cards on his side of the field. "_I lay one card face down and end my turn"_

Alexis: 4,000

Kenneth: 2,800

Kenneth's Turn

_"Thanks for attacking me. __I activate ancient Geartown, now Ancient gear monsters require one less sacrifice. I summon Ancient Gear Soldier! Next I play Megamorph doubling his attack points!_

_ATK: 2,600_

_DEF: 1,300_

_Now Ancient gear Engineer attack her Blade skater. Did I mention when Ancient Gear Engineer attacks, he automatically destroys a spell or trap card on your field? Say goodbye to that facedown!"_ Awesome at this rate I'll be the next King of Games, this little blonde doesn't stand a chance. _"I end my turn with a facedown"_

Alexis: 2,600

Kenneth: 2,800

Alexis's Turn

Hmmm as long as I have more lifepoints, that Megamorph card will continue to double Ancient Gear Engineer's points and Geartown makes all his monsters require one less sacrifice. Hmmmmmm, This is risky but I'll give it a try.

"_I play polymerization and fuse blade skater and Etoile cyber to form Blade Skater! I'll also lay this facedown._

ATK: 2,100

DEF: 800

_Since I have less lifepoints than you, your megamorph halfs your monsters attack points_

Ancient Gear Engineer

ATK: 650

DEF: 1300

_Now attack his Ancient gear Engineer! Wait I'm not done, I activate de-fusion…_ Alexis was cut off.

"_I activate mystical space typhoon destroying your de-fusion" countered Kenneth._

Crap, I was just about to win too. I hope letting Jaden convince me to join this tournament was the right decision.

"_I end my turn with a facedown"_

Alexis: 2,600

Kenneth: 1,350

Kenneth's Turn

Meh, I suspected an Obelisk Blue to give a fight no worries though.

_Next I play another geartown ontop of my first one destroying it and allowing me to summon Ancient Gear Gadjitron Dragon!_

ATK: 3,000

DEF: 2,000

_Next I'll use geartown's ability to summon Ancient Gear Gadjitron Chimer to the field._

ATK: 2,300

DEF: 1,300

_You're done Miss Rhodes. Now Ancient Gear Gadjitron Dragon attack her Blade Skater!"_

A giant black beam burst from the dragon's mouth and was heading straight for Alexis' Blade Skater. There was a huge explosion, when the smoke cleared, Alexis was still standing and her lifepoints were untouched. _"I activate my trap card Hallowed life Barrier, by discarding one card, all damage taken this turn become 0!"_

"_No matter, I'll just finish you next turn. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" (I know that's from Star Trek) "I end my turn"_

Alexis: 2,600

Kenneth: 1,350

Alexis's Turn

Crap, he's got 2 really strong monsters on the field. You can do this Alexis, you've been in tougher situations before…. But Jaden was always there to back me up before. This time around, he can't save me. No, I can't give up but it's impossible.

Narrator's POV

Jaden saw Alexis's sad face and knew he had to do something. _"Lex, don't give up! I believe in you! Now draw your card and show everyone how the Queen of Obelisk Blue duels!" _Yelled Jaden from the audience. Alexis raised her head slowly revealing a worried face but it gradually turn into a smile. Alexis soon turned to face her opponent fiercely.

Alexis's POV

Thanks Jaden you have no idea how much that helped. _"Draw, I play Pot of Greed. Next I play Machine Angel Ritual, Now I summon Cyber Angel Dakini and Benton. Next I'll equip Benton with Ritual Weapon! I'll also play Fusion Recovery, Now I'll use polymerization to fuse Cyber Blader and Etoile Cyber to form Blade Skater!_

Cyber Angel Dakini

ATK: 2,700  
DEF: 2,400

Cyber Angel Benton

ATK: 3,300

DEF: 1,500

Blade Skater

ATK: 2,100

DEF: 800

Narrator's POV

By now Kenneth's right eye was twitching from the fear. He began to rant on about how he was destined to be the next King of Games. He even got on his knees and begged Alexis not to attack him.

By now, Alexis was so annoyed by his begging she could've given up the duel just to get away from him, not even Chazz could be this annoying. Alexis yelled SHUT UP! But it was no use, Kenneth had climbed down from his duel seat and was clinging to Alexis's left shoe crying and pleading her to let him win. The queen of the obelisk blue was use to getting people stalking and being clingy around her but it never go to the point of her kicking him strait in the face! Kenneth collapsed down on the ground below, all his limbs twitching from the pain along with a blue right eye.

Alexis's POV

"_Cyber Angel Benton attack his Ancient Gear Gadjitron, Now Benton its your turn, Blade Skater attack him directly and finish him!"_

Alexis: 2,600

Kenneth: 0

Narrater's POV

Alexis waved her arms in the air and the crowd cheered her on, it was a nice feeling. Than she noticed a certain brunette striking his signature pose at her. Thanks Jaden for everything, I'm really glad you're in my part, no part of my life now. Alexis waved as she walked out of the Arena signing a few signatures for her fans along the way.

As Alexis exited the duel arena, Jaden was already there this open arms. Alexis ran straight into them. Jaden didn't know what compelled him to hug Alexis but he didn't regret it, it felt nice to hold Alexis in his arms, she was small but strong, nice but fierce, she was everything he wanted. Alexis was still wondering why she ran straight into his arms, it was almost instinctual. He had such a big smile on his face, it was almost like he won the duel instead of her, but she admitted without his help she didn't know if she could continue. Besides Jaden felt warm and he bulked up a bit since the last time she saw him, she felt safe in his arms like nothing else in the world mattered.

Back at Jaden's hotel room

Unknown POV

"_Hey help me here, this door's locked"_

"_Let's use this fire extinguisher"_

"_Alright we're in, let's hurry he could be back anytime"_

Few hours later

"_Fuck, I can't find anything, he left all his cloths here!"_

"_Keep searching you idiot! If we want to defeat him, we'll need all the help we can get"_

"_But there's nothing here, OH WAIT I found a picture. Never mind it's just a crappy crayon drawing, some kid probably gave it to him. Let's leave, there's nothing here"_

"_Hmmm take that picture it could have sentimental value! You're such an idiot!"_

"_Shut up! I'm the one who had the idea of using the fire extinguisher of breaking into this place. Without me you'd still be outside!"_

"_I would've figured it out eventually"_

"_Yha sure buddy. Let's get outta here before someone discoveres us!"_

The two young adults dressed in suits casually walked out of the hotel.

Back at the duel Arena…

Neither Jaden or Alexis wanted to let go of each other but soon realized people were starring. The two lovebirds soon broke apart.

"_Hey we should celebrate your victory Lex" _suggested Jaden with his usual grin.

"_Sure but you're buying"_ teased Lex. She knew Jaden had no money but she just wanted to see his reaction. To her shock, he said alright. Shocked she asked him where he got the money from.

"_I took some from your purse last night"_ joked Jaden. But apparently Alexis didn't feel it was funny, she starred at Jaden angrily. Knowing he was about to be smacked he quickly explained.

_"I'm just kidding Lex. You know I wouldn't do anything of that sort. I went for a walk last night, I couldn't sleep. As I walked down this dark alley, a man wearing a cloak approached me and offered me $10,000 for my most prized possession. Ofcourse I turned him down, there was no way I was going to give you away not that I own you Lex. He said to reconsider and to take $100 as a good gesture and left."_

Alexis was deep in thought, she couldn't figure out why anybody would over Jaden that much money for his most prized possession. Something didn't seem right but looking back a Jaden, she dismissed those thoughts, he was all she could think about.

"_So Lex, where do you wana go?"_ asked Jaden. Alexis thought for a long moment, she winked at Jaden and said "_Back to my house"_ putting her hands on her hips and putting the tip of her index finger on her lower lip. Jaden was so confused as to what he just heard.

"_Why do you want to go back to your house, I thought we were going out?"_ Alexis couldn't believe Jaden, she he was clueless but this was an extreme. She had to figure out someway to get through to him. He has to learn eventually. Besides she didn't want any other girl teaching him.

"_Let's go to Tim Horton's, they have the best coffee" _suggested Alexis.

"_Alright, but what were you doing just now with one hand on your hip and finger in your mouth?"_ asked a curious Jaden.

"_Never mind me I was just thinking"_ It was the best excuse she could come up with. She was still trying to figure out how she was going to have "the talk" with Jaden. The couple walked to the Tim Horton's down the street in silence preferring just to enjoy each other's company instead. They both had a lot on their minds.

Jaden was thinking about how to impress Alexis, after all isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do? Or is it too soon to be calling her my girlfriend, but she did say she loves me. Maybe she meant as friends, no she definitely meant as a fiancé. But how was he supposed to impress a high class girl like Alexis. That's when he realized the King of Games title comes with a huge cash prize of $1,000,000! That's it, I'll impress Alexis by becoming the King of Games then I'll be finally be able to give her what she wants what ever that may be.

Alexis was thinking worried but she faked a smile. She couldn't dismiss the thoughts of Jaden's weird encounter last night out of her head. Something about it made her stomach constrict. Even though just being around Jaden made her release any negative thoughts from her mind but this time around it was different on top of that she still had to confront Jaden about uhmmm womanhood. That boggled her mind, Jaden wasn't to keen to catch up on those things especially during a lecture so she'd have to think of a different way to teach him.

Little did Alexis know that her fears will soon be realized! :O

End of Chapter 1.

Please review but don't flame me about leaving you on a cliff hanger!

As much as those cliff hangers kill me especially the one at the end of CoDMW2, they do add suspense to the story which I feel is very important. I'll try and answer one of the questions in the next chapter.

Who were those people back at the hotel room?

When will his old rival appear? (I'll give you a hint he's not Harrington)

How will Alexis educate Jaden about the opposite sex?

Will the tournament change Jaden?

Will the book end in tragedy?

Will there be a third book? (Yes)


	2. Chapter 2: Return of Old Friends & Foes

Book 2: Rise to Fame!

Chapter 2: Return of Old Friends & Foes

Sorry for the long update guys, school has been hell. Anyways I'm going on a snowboarding vacation to Quebec for a few days. Here is the long awaited update for those of you who still care. As for the next update, maybe in late January once I'm done my exams.

_Italics_ = words spoken

Normal font = thoughts/events

POV = point of view

Turn = POV during a turn & beginning of their turn

Unknown POV

"_Hey boss do you really think that picture is worth something?" _

"_Of course, I'm on that picture"_

"_Just remember, stick with the plan"_

"_Yha, yha you don't have to remind me"_

"_Hey remember what happened last time? You messed up!"_

"_You don't have to tell me. I know what's at stake."_

"_Just remember, you're a part of the Princeton image."_

"_I know."_ A duelist in his early twenties looked down at his duel disk. He has spiky black hair and a black trench coat. _"Things are going to be different this time."_

Narrator's POV

She tasted good, like strawberries. Her scent was like was the sweetest thing he ever smelled. Her lips were was soft as anything he's ever kissed, not that he's kissed a lot of things mind you, though on the occasion he has kissed his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't help himself, his smile was too contagious. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly moved them down to her thighs. His eyes slowly opened, what he saw was not Alexis but his rather his pillow. He quickly sat up on the bed, looked around, his room was empty except for his wet pillow and himself.

What was he just dreaming about? Why were his hands searching around her body? Why did he feel blood rush down to his pants? Jaden had been stumped before but what just happened left him confused. He sat there thinking about what just happened but in the end his mind still drew a blank. He was about to go back to bed when his hands touched his own saliva on the pillow. He took the pillowing casing off and dropped it into the dirty laundry bin below his other shirts. He was worried Alexis would see and worry something was up. That was the last thing he wanted, Alexis worrying over him.

He then walked into the bathroom, gave himself his a casual smile and washed his hands. He then heard the door to the small house open. He immediately thought he was being robbed but his fears soon subsided when a tall blonde girl walked in holding a large brown paper bag containing groceries. Alexis remembered Jaden's appetite so she went out to stock her fridge.

Jaden's eyes weren't fixated on the food between Alexis's hands like he normally would have back at duel academy but on her face; in all those years, he hadn't appreciated how beautiful her features were. It took awhile for Alexis to notice she was looking down, tired from walking to the grocery store and back. Jaden couldn't stop starring until he noticed Alexis blush a little. He wanted to do something but couldn't think of anything. After a few moments, he noticed her body was slightly slumped against the door frame and how strained her arms were from carrying the groceries. So he took them out her hands, Alexis didn't really notice it until she felt her arms lighten.

"_Thankyou Jaden, I appreciate the help but I can handle it."_

"_It's nothing Lex"_ Giving her a smile.

Alexis wanted to protest because she knew she could handle it, she was always independent but the smile that Jaden gave her reassured her that his intentions were genuine. That he wasn't just doing this for the same reasons other guys have in her past. They all helped her here and there but somehow she knew they were all after one thing…. Her.

A few times she gave in, the next morning she woke up with a pain between her legs that yanked her back down to reality. She always woke up alone, in a cold bed by herself. There was that one time when the guy has the audacity to have breakfast before he left giving her a look that made her feel used but helpless most of all. In those days, her life was spiraling downward and she was unable to stop it.

Flashback

Alexis was walking out of a tournament arena after she had just lost another match. She didn't know why but somehow, she had lost part of herself when she left to study abroad. If she knew she would lose soo much: her friends, her life, her dreams, the part of herself that loved dueling, and of course Jaden. She tried to put that behind her, to make a new life but somehow it hadn't worked as she planned. Studying in America didn't turn out to be glamorous; in fact it was the exact opposite. The life of luxury which she sought disappeared along with the thrill of dueling. Alexis had lost everything but her looks and her two best friends: Mindy and Jasmine. But that brought little closure as she lost duel after duel. She kept telling herself to continue, that Jaden would never give up but the truth was, Jaden was gone and whatever she had while they were together, he took it with him whether he knew it or not.

Sometimes she would hate him for what he did, but all that anger turned to tears. She knew he didn't mean to, if only she…. If only she told him how he felt it might've been different but there was no turning back now. She and Jaden lost contact a few months after they left duel academy, they tried to keep in touch but the distance made her sad every time he wrote so she stopped answering. She tried her best to move on, telling herself Jaden was the past that Michael was the future. Yes Michael her boyfriend of two months. He was the top of his class at Duel Academy America. And Captain of the football team. He was as muscular as any guy she had ever met. Alexis felt safe in his arms but she had the eerie feeling that he was after one thing. The same thing every guy at duel academy was after. Of all the guys she met, Michael treated her the best, bought her most of the things she wanted and fend off all the other guys that were after her.

As Alexis approached, the exit, she noticed Michael standing at the exit. She slowly walked towards him. All she wanted to do was to go home and sleep on it. Michael opened his arms to her and hugged her. Alexis was slightly relieved to be in his arms, he has been there for her more or less. He was always telling her how much he loved her and she was starting to believe him.

He drove her home.

"_Don't worry about it Alexis. With a little help from me you'll be dueling like a pro in no time"_ Said Michael cockily.

Alexis never liked how cocky he was. Jaden was confident but never cocky the way Michael was. She stopped herself from thinking about Jaden, the more she thought about him, the more she regrets her decision to leave. They pulled up to the girls dorm.

"_I'll walk you up Alexis."_ Said Michael in a sympathetic voice.

"_It's alright, I can handle it."_

"_No I insist Alexis. I'm here for you"_

Alexis was in no mood to argue, she was tired and exhausted so she let him walk her up to her room. When they got up there Michael insisted they go inside he had something he wanted to talk to her about. Alexis was too tired to resist so she gave him and let him inside. As soon as she closed the door, he grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips. Alexis immediately pushed him off

"_Come on Alexis, we've been dating for over two months now."_ Stated Michael

"_I know Michael, I'm not just ready." _Said Alexis grabbing the opposite arms with her hands. She looked to her side and then down.

"_Alexis…"_ Michael approached her slowly with his arms out in front of him.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!_" shouted Alexis. He could see the fear in her eyes. Mindy and Jasmine rushed in both holding baseball bats giving a fierce look towards Michael.

"_Alright I'm leaving,"_ Michael left the girls dorm in a hurry leaving Alexis sitting on her bed shaken.

Alexis always convinced herself that Michael was different. She kept telling herself that he was different, that he wouldn't be like the others. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to take advantage of her. First was Curtis, he was the first guy that asked her out when she came to America. She said yes thinking it couldn't hurt to make some new friends but after only a month he got needy and slept in her bed, even though they didn't do anything she felt uncomfortable having his hands so close to her. It was the same story with a few other guys after him… then came Michael, he seemed different. He waited for more than a month but something kept telling her that he wasn't the one and she knew why. She just couldn't let go of Jaden.

She didn't even know where he was but that didn't matter, the impression he left on her was always at the back of her mind. She knew that he wouldn't be coming back but that didn't stop her from hoping and wishing everyday that he'd come back for her. Then Michael came into her life. He seemed so much like him, well maybe not captain of the football team part but he was the best duelist at the academy and he always seemed cheerful. So she decided to take a chance and say yes when he asked her out, after all she liked what she saw.

But after what he just did, Alexis didn't know who to trust anymore. Mindy and Jasmine both sat beside her and put their arms around her.

"_Just forget about him Alexis. He wasn't worth it."_ Said Jasmine.

"_Yha, you'll fine someone with those looks Lex. Don't worry. Half the school would bend down for you Alexis."_ Added Mindy.

As soon as she arrived in Duel Academy America guys asked her out left right and center. But she knew better than to say yes. But eventually they wore her down and she gave in. She never meant for any of this to happen, to leave Jaden but at the time she thought it was the right thing to do. And now she regretted it. From that point on, she never trusted any guy she met, no matter how nice he seemed.

End of Flashback

Alexis didn't realize it but she moved out of the doorway and sat on the side of a bed. The sound of Jaden walking up the stairs quickly ended Alexis's flashback. Jaden stood at the top of the stairs starring her.

"_Hey you alright Lex?"_ said Jaden. He had those brown puppy eyes that showed he was truly worried about her.

"_You smell. Go take a shower Jaden"_ Joked Alexis. She didn't want to worry him, after all he just got back. But somehow she knew that even if he got worried, Jaden would get through it. He always been able to see the bright side of things.

"_You love the way I smell, I know you do Lex" _Jaden gave her one of his signature smiles and a wink. Alexis blushed and threw him a towel over his head. She felt a wave of relief go through her. He's back she thought.

"_I love you Alexis"_ Jaden walked into the shower with a towel over his head. He walked straight into the door frame.

"_Owww"_ moaned Jaden. Alexis sat there giggling for awhile. Oh how clumsy Jaden could be at times. She always missed that part about him. The towel fell of Jaden's head revealing a disgruntled brunette with bronze streaks through his hair. His hand on his forehead where it hit the frame of the door.

"_Come on big guy"_ Alexis helped Jaden into the shower.

"_Sure you don't want to come in Lex?_" Alexis was awestruck by his question, maybe she didn't have to educate him after all. Then she realized how inappropriate that question was and slapped him.

"_Owww. What was that for Lex? I was just offering to help you take a shower, didn't have to slap me that hard."_ Jaden took of his cloths, threw them over the shower curtain and turned on the water. Alexis was instantly sorry she slapped him, his intentions were still good but the way he phrased it made him sound like the other guys in her past. She felt bad for slapping him, he just wanted to help.

"_Hey Jay, I'm sorry."_

"_It's alright I'm sure you had a good reason to slap me."_ He gave her another one of his signature smiles. Now Alexis was sure he didn't know what he was doing.

Alexis's POV

How the hell am I going to educate him about girls. I love you Jaden but sometimes…. Sometimes I wish you knew a little more. I'll figure out a way to get through to him somehow.

Jaden's POV

What was that slap about. Man girls can be so weird at times. It's been awhile since I had a nice shower like this, it feels nice to have a place to stay. Oh shit, my cloths are still at the hotel. Damn I'm going to have to go back for them. Meh no worries I'm sure their all there, after all who would want to steal some old cloths anyway. I'll drop by at the end of the day and get them I guess, no biggie.

Alexis's POV

_He sure is taking his time, maybe I should go check up on him just to be on the safe side._ Just then the water turned off. Moments later, Jaden walked out with a towel around his waist. He put on a bit of muscle since the last time she saw him but he was still kind of scrawny looking and his hair is all wet. Hmmm he'd look better in a white shirt. Where are his cloths anyway? I know he travels light but he must have some things that he. Unknowingly,

Narrator's POV

Alexis blushed a delicate shade of pink which Jaden saw and mimicked. He rubbed the towel through his head and then shook it like a dog. Somehow it made it look normal, brunette with gold stripes.

"_Hey Jaden where are your cloths? I didn't see them lying around anywhere."_ Alexis was searching the room for a bag or something that he carried but couldn't find anything.

"_I leave for a few years and you don't even change your cloths now?_" Alexis was teasing Jaden, he opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. It was partially true, he didn't really carry much on him except his dueling deck. But that didn't stop him from sticking out his lips disgruntled slightly but in a jokingly way.

"_I left them at a hotel"_ he finally admitted. Jaden didn't want to tell her at first because he knew she'd tell him how irresponsible he was but he couldn't think of good excuse.

"_We better go pick them up."_ Said Alexis, she was going to tell him how irresponsible he was but she resisted, she knew it was pointless trying to get through his thick head. Jaden will always be Jaden and there was nothing she could do to change that. Besides she had a feeling something wasn't right at the hotel, it wasn't like her to be paranoid but she couldn't help herself, something was up, she could feel it.

Jaden was surprised by Alexis's answer, he thought he was going to get lectured.

"_I thought you'd like to go out since we don't have a duel until tomorrow."_ Jaden didn't want to go back to the hotel, the thought of work didn't go well with him even if its just packing a few things.

"_We might as well get it over with." _Suggested Alexis.

"_But Lex….."_ interjected Jaden.

"_No buts, you smell big guy" _teased Alexis, she didn't want Jaden to procrastinate.

"_Pshhhhh no I don't, I just took a shower."_ Jaden liked procrastinating, it was his day off with Alexis.

"_Jaden, you know you'll have to get your stuff eventually"_ stated Alexis. She really didn't like the way Jaden procrastinated on everything, even though she knew she couldn't change her, she had to try. It was for his own good.

Jaden knew Alexis was right, whether he liked it or not he only did have his cloths that he was wearing. He smiled at Alexis, kissed her on the forehead and said

"_Alright Lex, if that's what you really want to do"_ Jaden said yes and agreed but in his head he thought about carrying the luggage all the way back toe Alexis's bungalow. The thought sent shivers of fatigue through his legs and arms but he didn't complain. Alexis deserved better than that, in fact how was he ever going to be good enough for her if he didn't become the King of Games and win that prize money. The thought of not being good enough for her was like a dagger through his heart. He loved Alexis as much as a man can love a women but did she feel the same way? She did say she loves me. Jaden's head at this point was over flowing with thoughts, he decided to give it a rest, and thinking wasn't his forte.

She was surprised when Jaden agreed and pleased, he could be so stubborn at times. His new found responsibility made her smile even if its just a small task of retrieving his things.

Jaden threw on his smelly cloths from the days before and headed out. Alexis took his head for a moment and kissed him gently on the lips. Even though it wasn't the first time, his body felt tense, his eyes slowly went from wide open and stunned to closed. They both smiled at each other and Alexis lead the way out of the building.

Jaden's POV

What was that feeling I just had when she kissed me? She's beautiful, carrying, and a great duelist, am I in love? Dammit I'm blushing, move body, stupid legs move!

Alexis's POV

I think I'm finally use to kissing Jaden. He's not as strong as the other guys but definitely Jaden. He's so innocent, not like all the other guys. And that smile, yes that's definitely why I love him. Crap I'm blushing.

Narrator's POV

They both stood there starring at each other for a second not knowing what to say just appreciating the moment. Jaden was getting nervous.

"_It's this way"_ he interjected.

Alexis knew suddenly realized she was starring and walked down the stairs to join him. They both walked down the road, the hotel Jaden was staying at was just a few blocks down from Alexis's small bungalow.

Thoughts raced through Alexis's head as they walked down the street. She wanted to ask him so many questions. She resisted the urge when they first meet but this is a best as time as ever she thought. She was about to open her mouth but Jaden beat her to it.

"_You're probably wondering where I've been all this time."_ started Jaden. And he was right, Alexis was wondering where he had been all this time, what he'd been doing and most of all if he missed her. Jaden started again.

"_After I left Duel Academy, I traveled decided to travel the world. I saw things, and met new people. It was an amazing experience Alexis, I wish you could've been there with me."_

Alexis's POV

Did I just hear him say he missed me? Crap I think I'm blushing, he probably missed his other friends too. Stop being so selfish Alexis.

Narrator's POV

"_Right after I left, I went to Canada. I heard stories about how dueling was just starting there. I taught there for a few months at Duel Academia Canadien. The students reminded me of myself. But after a few months, there was an accident at the academia and it had to be shut down. They didn't tell us anything; apparently it had something to do with the shadow games what ever those were."_

Alexis couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She studied the shadow games in a selective course. It was only available to certain people, Jaden probably wasn't enrolled because of his grades. They were dangerous, lose one and you lose your life. Alexis started to worry but just looking beside her gave her some relief. Jaden was talking happily about his past. Part of her was sad because he had had such a good time without her, it made her almost jealous. She tried to dismiss that thought was much as possible; it wasn't like her to be jealous. Stupid girl she screamed in her head, you should be happy he had such a good time. Alexis did her best to fake a smile. Jaden continued telling his story.

"_After Canada I went to Europe, dueling there had started quickly after Japan went international. The tournaments there were still in their infancy though; it was mostly just street battles. Then the depression came, those were hard times. There were less and less duels until dueling went completely underground. I spent a few months making my through the underground. I meet this girl name Marie Von Toitroffle."_

That's when Alexis's heart sank. She was starting to get teary.

"_She let me stay at her place for awhile, I wish I could've repaid her somehow but I had to leave. There was nothing left for me in Munich. We're still friends though. She wants to meet you Alexis, apparently I described you as an amazing person."_

Alexis immediately smiled and blushed a little. This was returned by Jaden. Both players smiled at each other knowing what they had was special.

"_I moved back to Japan and meet up with your brother Atticus. He said something about going to see you and I hesitated. I haven't seen you in so long I didn't even think you'd want to see me anymore."_

Alexis's POV

How could he think I didn't want to see him. He was the only person that kept me going through all this time. Sometimes Jaden can be so harsh sometimes even if he didn't mean to.

Narrator's POV

"_But something told me you wanted to see me. I thought about going to see you for a long time Lex. I wanted to real bad, missed you a lot. More than words can describe. Sometimes I'd stay up late looking into the night sky and I'd see your face smiling at me."_

Alexis couldn't believe what she'd just heard, she'd stay up late and see Jaden in the sky smiling at her and saying Get your Game on Lex. Even though he wasn't there to comfort her, she still felt some sense of relief knowing he was out there somewhere.

"_In the end I decided to go see you Lex, I missed you too much. I didn't know where you were though. Thankfully your brother knew where you were. He gave me your address in America. I didn't have a lot of money so I started saving up for the plane ride. I entered a few small tournaments and earned enough to go see you after 2 months but it was a one way trip you see. So it was a all or nothing sort of thing. I hesitated because I didn't know what it was like. I didn't know anyone there. But something told me I should go, I really wanted to see you Lex. Whether you wanted to see me or not I was determined to find you."_

Alexis heart felt warm, she could feel it thumping in her chest threatening to break out. She wanted to stop right there and hug him and tell him how she felt but she resisted the urge. Jaden can be unpredictable at times.

Alexis's POV

Was he saying that he missed me so much that he had to see me? No stop being so selfish, you know better.

Narrator's POV

What Jaden just said made Alexis happier than she'd been in years. No guy she ever knew could make her feel the way Jaden did. It was more than just his clumsiness, it was the truth behind what he says and of course that smile. Yes she could never get that out of her head, that goofy smile with the stupid catch phrase. She longed for it.

"_The plane ride wasn't all bad, the flight attendants were nice and I didn't have much to take with me. When I arrived in America, I found the place frightening. People were always in such a rush. I eventually found my way to New York where you live. It was night when I got there so I found a bench in this huge park and decided to spend the night there. And that's when you woke me up, I thought it was a dream at first but I was so happy to see you Lex. I missed you so much._

Alexis was on the verge of tears at this point. Jaden just told her what she wanted to hear for years. She was happy and sad, Jaden left her for years but now he was back. Alexis held back the years with all her might. She hated being seen as weak around other people, especially Jaden. She had a lot on her mind.

Just then, Atticus popped around the corner out of a alley with a huge smile on her face and a guitar strapped to his back.

"_So you two finally together?_" he asked Jaden and Alexis who both looked at each other not sure how to answer.

"_We're not together"_ they both said in unison. Alexis immediately slapped Atticus knowing him down. He stood back up with a red imprint of Alexis's hand on his face.

"_Oww sis you didn't have to slap me so hard. So anyways guess what?"_ Alexis's said in a extremely cheerful tone. Alexis hated that, every time it was something stupid.

"_I'm facing you tomorrow in the tournament sis"_ stated Atticus with a huge smile on his face attempting to hug his little sister. Alexis hadn't expected it. She didn't think anyone besides Jaden and her were in New York.

"_Syrus and the others were here too. They all entered the tournament."_

Alexis was shocked, she stood there thinking about all the years she spent at duel academy. Those guys were Jaden's best friends but also hers.

"_Oh and I also saw Chazz and a couple of his goons walking out of the hotel down the street smirking, I'm glad you never went out with him, he creeps me out" _stated Atticus in a confident manner even though he helped him ask her out at one point. He was ashamed of that but that was in the past now, he never did dwell on it.

"_Jaden, isn't your stuff at that hotel?"_ asked a worried Alexis. She had a uncanny feeling something was wrong.

"_We better hurry over, you never know what The Chazz is up to"_ stated Alexis. The trio quickly walked up the street and into the hotel.

What will Chazz do with the picture?

What is he doing with his brothers?

Who is Jaden facing tomorrow in the tournament?  
Will his friends be the barer of bad news?

Will Jaden lose his way in the tournament?  
Does Chazz have another plan to get Alexis?  
What are his friends doing in New York?  
Why am I asking you guys these questions?

Well we'll find out in the next chapter, well at least a few of these questions will be answered. Once again reviews are appreciated. Tips to help me write are also appreciated. Sorry once again the chapter took so long but I hope you enjoy it oh and this time I'm accepting ideas, just message me. :) I'll try and do another shorter update before the break ends. And Thanks for Reading!


End file.
